Never Gonna Be Alone
by Dani-1995
Summary: A girl from Wyoming moves to Forks and is instantly brought into the world of Mythical creatures. Jacob imprints on her about the time of Victoria's army. OC's, T for some swearing and romance.
1. Chapter 1

I had just gotten the invitation in the mail. The invitation to my dad's good friends daughters wedding.  
Charlie Swan and my dad, Chris Mathews, had been friends since I could remember. I can remember going to Forks, Washington in the summer as a kid. Dad and Charlie would go fishing while mom watched me and them. My dad had been a wildlife ranger in Forks from the time I was 8months old to the time I was five. When I was five he was relocated to Wyoming, where I had been born. When I was eight months old we moved to forks then at five back to Wyoming. Charlie Swan is Forks police chief... and has been forever!  
Bella, Charlie's only daughter was getting married in two weeks. Charlie of course wanted my dad to come. Apparently he didn't like the guy too much. Anyway, dad and I would be paying a little visit to Forks, by little I mean leaving today and staying for three weeks.  
"Ready to go Mac?" My dad called from his truck.  
"Yeah I'm coming." I said grabbing my tote bag and running down stairs. Once outside I jumped in the passenger seat of my dads old truck and we headed to forks. It had been three years since I was last in Forks... I Had met Bella then and we had become fairly good friends. Bella said hes lived with her mom in Phoenix but that she visits her dad in the summer time.  
8 hours later.*  
"Were here." Dad said with a warm smile. I looked around and it was evident we were right in the middle of town- though it was nothing like a busy city such as new york you could tell Charlie's house sat along side a busy road... busy for Forks that is. I leaped out of the truck, bags in hand and followed dad to the door of the small house.  
Before we even reached the porch someone had opened the door. I assumed it was Charlie but when he spoke he sounded far too young.  
"Hello." The young man with bronze colored hair said, holding the door open.  
"You must be Edward!" Dad said "I'm Chris Mathews!" He said extending his hand. So this is the groom to be!  
"Pleasure to meet you Chris and ?" He started  
"Mackenzie." I answered "But please call me Mac."  
"Nice to meet you too Mac." Edward said extending his pale hand to me. When I grasped his hand I jumped at how cold it was.  
"Chris, is that you I hear?" Charlie said pushing his way by Edward. "Well I ain't seen you in years! How have you been?" Charlie said excitedly... he then continued to 'man hug' my dad... I've always found it awkward when men hug.  
"I've been about as good I can be, you know been busy with work and raising Mac." He said  
"Mackenzie, last time I saw you you were about this tall!" Charlie said, overextending how short i was three years ago. "Your grown now!"  
"Try telling my dad that because he sure doesn't treat me like it!" I said. Just then I heard Bella come down stairs. She introduced herself and then welcomed me to her room. Most of her things were packed up and ready to move. All that was left were two beds, a dresser, a nightstand and a few boxes. Once I had gotten all my things upstairs I went down to see what Dad and Charlie were up too. When I got there I heard dad say something about a 22 rifle... great, their going hunting!  
"I prefer to just leave the scope off, you know go old school hunting." Dad said holding up his 22...  
"Ah I see." Charlie said looking at the gun  
"Are you going hunting tomorrow or something?" I asked not noticing there were even more people at the Swan house.  
"Well sort of, its not for deer or anything we'd eat." Dad said  
"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.. obviously  
"We've been having a problem with bears. See three hikers have went missing from the trail nd people are saying they see a huge bear crossing trials." Charlie explained  
"Grizzly bear?" I asked  
"We don't know for sure, they say its a big black bear." Charlie said  
"Black bears don't attack people unless its to protect cubs or its breeding season... cubs should be grown and its not breeding season, so why would they be attacking?" I questioned.  
"Well we don't know that either." Charlie said  
"How do you know its a black bear? and not something else?" I asked  
"A bear is the only thing that gets as big as people are describing." Charlie challenged back politely  
"Has anyone investigated to make sure its not bears?"  
"No but its pretty evident when we find huge tracks on the trails, and people are dying at those places." Charlie said  
"OK. I'm coming too then." I said  
"No its too dangerous. Your staying here." Dad said  
"Dad, I can take care of myself. I know how to shoot and everything, just give me a gun and I'll be fine.." I said  
"Your still not coming." He said  
"Yes I am." I said going to the living room  
"No, you and Bella are going to stay here or go to town or something safe."  
"yeah, yeah, whatever." I said walking to the sofa. When I got there there were about five people in the living room... all staring at me.  
"Mac, this is Seth, Leah, Sue and Billy." Charlie said pointing to each one.

"Hi." I said. Everyone said hi and then we ate. Dad knew everyone there except for Leah and Seth, but he did know their mom Sue.


	2. Chapter 2

~The next day~  
I decided no matter what Dad said I was going out in the woods today. I had to make sure they didn't kill any bears... after all no one knew for sure if they had even killed anyhting!  
I waited until I saw Charlie and Dad were gone then headed down stairs. Dad had rode with Charlie so I had his truck to drive. I grabbed a bagel and left. I told Bella I had some errands to run, she was so concerned with seeing Edwin that she didn't even bother to ask what I was doing. Good.  
The previous night I had listened to where Dad would be so I took notes. I headed down the dirt road Charlie said they park down. When I got there sure enough there were about 3 trucks and a patrol car parked on the roadside. No men in sight. Good, now I can just go and listen for them.  
I began my hike through the woods, I had the truck parked about 2 blocks away, and was careful not to make too much noise. I could hear men talking, I don't know how they plan to kill anything when their scaring them away! I walked along the a river, then to a place that appeared to be farm land, all the while keeping the men with in hearing distance. I stumbled upon a clearing, a meadow filled with wildflowers. I walked out in the meadow shocked by its beauty. Then I spotted something at the other side. IT was as tall as a horse, reddish brown and had a very shaggy, shiny coat. I stared a while and then it lifted its head. OH. My. God. It was a flipping wolf! A horse sized wolf!  
I watched the abnormally large creature for what seemed like an eternity, though it was only a couple minutes. Then it looked at me, I mean really looked at me. I glared into its deep brown eyes, then suddenly the amazing animal flew to the woods. Wow. I began making my way back to the truck- still in shock I Had just seen a huge wolf. I had to tell someone! Anyone! When I reached the truck I hit the gas pedal as hard as I could. Before I knew it I was back at the Swan's house. Dad and Charlie had beat me back...  
I opened the door cautiously.  
"Sit." I heard dad say. Crap!  
I sat and waited for him to start yelling. I had ignored an order and I just knew I was going to have some type of consequences.  
"Mac, I have someone I'd like you to meet." Dad said... Huh? "You remember Billy?"  
"Yes I met him last night." I said  
"Well he has a son your age."

"Your setting up a date for me? NO offense dad, but that weird even for us!" I said  
"Not a date. See, Jacob works on cars and I know you want a vehicle. So your going to help Jacob build a vehicle for yourself." Dad said  
"IN three weeks dad? That's not long enough to re-build a car!"  
"Were staying longer than 3 weeks. Were moving back to Forks. I got a job offer." Dad said  
"Were moving!" I yelled. "I don't want to move! I love Wyoming! I'm not moving!" I argued  
"Look I know you don't like the idea now but you'll get used to it." Dad said "Anyway I want you to met Jacob so you two can get to work on that car, because you will need it."  
"Need it?" I asked  
"yeah your getting a job." Dad said smiling.  
"What kind?"  
"Your going to work at the outdoors supply store." Dad said. I hate him so much.  
"OK..." I didn't feel like arguing. "Where is this kid?"  
"Were going to his House now. Get in the truck!" Dad said. My dad sure is acting weird... Jacob is either gy or a dork... not sure which. Guess I'll find out soon enough.  
On the ride to Jacob's house I was thinking about that wolf. If I told Dad about it I would get in trouble for being in the woods alone... especially after he said it was too dangerous.  
**Welcome to La push!*** said a sign on a long, curvy road.  
"Were here!" Dad said. I looked around and saw a small red house with a huge garage, shelter type thing of the same color. I hopped out of the front seat and followed dad. "Hello!" Dad called... so weird!  
"Over here!" I heard a rather hot sounding voice say. Dad walked toward the voice which came from the shelter.  
"Hey Jacob!" Dad said shaking the hand of a very tall, muscular guy. Sooo he's Jacob... I sure hope he ain't gy!  
"Hi, Mr. Mathews, Dad is in the house, you can just go right in if you'd like." Jacob said politely... he wasn't a dork, I thought.  
"OK I will in a minute but first I want to introduce you to Mac." Dad said. Jacob started looking around then dad pointed to me. "This is my daughter, Mac."  
"Hey Mac!" Jacob said a little confused. "Sorry, your dad said Mac and I thought it was a guy." He said all goofy like... but it was cute!  
"Haha its fine!" I said.  
"So you like cars, right?" Jacob said as my dad turned to go to the house.  
"Yeah I do! My favorite is a 2010 Chevy camaro, z10 of course, and I also like 1968 Chevy camaro's." I said  
"Sweet! I like pretty much any car, except Toyota's!" Jacob said. What is my dad thinking leaving me with this hottie!  
"I like anything American made." I said smiling. UGH! He's like unbearably cute!  
"So what kind of car did you want to build?"  
"I don't know... any suggestions?" I asked  
"Well its going to be hard to get parts for a 2010 Chevy camaro, and it might be hard for a 1968 too." Jacobs said  
"True, what about a 90's model truck.. preferably a Chevy." I suggested  
"That's doable!" Jacob said going over to the counter. "I've got a buddy who just collects Chevy parts and he's got tons of 90's model stuff. I'm going to call and see if he has anything to sell."  
"Cool! Thanks!" I said. While Jacob was on the phone all I could think about is how good he looked... he was also polite!  
"Mac, are you free tomorrow?" Jacob asked  
"Yeah, I guess. Unless Bella makes me do wedding stuff but I don't think she will, its more like my dad would make me. Why?" I said  
"I was just wondering if you could come with me to look for parts. I can do it myself, I just thought it would be fun to go together." Jacob said  
"OK, that works." I said smiling at him... he's sooo happy!  
"So I'll pick you up from Charlie's at like 5am, k?" He said  
"5am? Seriously?"I asked  
"NO, I was just kidding. How about I pick you up at 10am instead?"

"That's better!" I said and he laughed  
"So my dad told me you and your dad were moving to forks, ya excited?"  
"Not really. I like Wyoming." I said  
"OH, why do you like Wyoming?" H asked  
"Because its where I'm used to living, its where all my friends are, its where my pets and family are and I just like it there." I said  
"I see. Well one good thing about moving here is you get to see me." He winked, All I could do is laugh! "Dad also told me you were going to live on the res. So we'll be in the same school."  
"Maybe. If my dad sends me to the school that is, I'm home schooled now. But only because the nearest high school is like an hour away." I said  
"Oh, well maybe he'll send you to school and if he does I'll show you around." Jacob said smiling at. He reached for a tool to continue working on what appeared to be a Volkswagen rabbit.  
"Yeah... is this a Volkswagen rabbit?" I asked  
"Sure is." Jacob said  
"Awesome. Did you re-build it?" I asked  
"Yup." He answered smiling. We talked for another hour about different things. I learned his mom had died in car accident when he was young. Mine died from cancer 2 years ago so we have something in common.  
I excused myself to go to the restroom and I thought he would have a stroke. He walked me to the house and then waited in the living room for me like I couldn't walk from the garage to the House alone. Then I stubbed my toe and he was all "Are you ok? need ice? let me help you!". Kind of weird but nice. After the freak out was over we decided to take a walk along the shore at first beach. IT was so nice because we got there at sunset and watched it. Every step I took Jacob was right there by my side. I began to wonder if he was going to let me leave.  
We sat under a weeping willow tree, right on the huge roots. Then I decided to see if he knew anything about the big wolf I saw.  
"...So I was out on a little nature this morning and I came to a clearing and saw this huge wolf standing across the field. At first it didn't seem to know I was there, he had his nose to the ground, but after a couple minutes h looked up and stared at me. He stared in my eyes for about 30 seconds then darted off in the woods. After that I went back to the truck and drove to Charlie's" I explained.  
"You shouldn't be out alone. Its dangerous. " He warned. Jacob went from calm to all concerned and warning in like 2.3 seconds!  
"I know my way through woods... I'm sure Washington doesn't have anything Wyoming didn't." I said trying to play it down, like the wolf didn't freak me out.  
After a moments hesitation Jacob spoke. "Your wrong. Its way different here then it is in Wyoming." Jacob said. "There are... things here that you wouldn't imagine!"  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"... OK so you know I'm quilette, right?"  
"Yeah." I said  
"Well my ancestors were very superstitious, spiritual people. They believe they could actually switch their soul from their human body to an animals body. They called it shape shifting." Jacob explained. I always liked scary stories! Jacob stopped talking, seeming out of words or like he couldn't find the right ones.  
"Are you saying you believe there are shape shifters still in forks?" I asked  
"Not exactly. I'm trying to tell you... I... am... one..." Jacob said slowly, struggling to get it all out. "The wolf you saw was me... its my shape shifting form" I was kinda freaked out at this point but stayed calm thinking he was joking. "I didn't see you across the clearing, only smelled you. I was following the scent of... a vampire." This was getting officially creepy.  
"Your lying." I said  
"NO I'm not! Want proof?" He asked  
"Uhhhh... suuree." I siad. Jacob ran into the woods and two seconds later the same wolf I saw earlier came out. I jumped to my feet and ran back a couple steps. "You were serious." I said. The wolf form Jacob nodded his head. "Oh... my... gosh..." i said starting to breath heavily. The "Wolfy-Jacob" motioned his head toward the root I had been sitting on. I took a seat and breathed deeply. Wolf Jake ran back to the woods and came out a human.  
"What the h3ll was that!" I asked scared to freaking death.  
"That's called phasing. its where we change from one form to another." He explained.  
"We? There's more?" I asked  
"Yeah there's a pack of us." Jacob said "You have to swear on your life not to tell anyone! Not your dad, not anyone!" He said seriously.  
"I swear I won't!" I said still trying to catch my breath.  
"The only reason I told you is because I did this thing called imprinting on you." He said  
"HUH?" I nearly screamed "What is that!"  
"Relax. its not a curse or anything. Its alot like love at first sight only stronger. It only happens for werewolves... we see the person were meant to be with and we automatically have this weird bond. Were drawn to them. IN the clearing today when I stared at you, that was imprinting. You took me by surprise and the only reason I ran was to tel the alpha." He explained  
"Ok... so like does that explain why when I saw you I was instantly falling for you?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound desperate  
"Well yeah I guess." Jacob said blushing.  
"Kay..." I said still trying to take it all in "Wait! You said something about you were following a vampire's trail! There are vampire's too?" I asked  
"Uh yeah." He said "Bella knows everything ok. Edward, have you met him?"  
"Yeah. He's her fiance." I said  
"yeah, well he and his family are vamps."  
"You were following one of their scents?" I asked  
"No, a different intruding vamp." He said "The Cullen's aren't like most. They survive off of animals, not humans." Jacob said  
"OH thank goodness! I was about to go get a wooden stake or something." I said  
"Haha" Jacob chuckled.  
"You laugh, I'm serious!" I said  
"Its getting dark so I should probably get you back to the house. Dad is supposed to be cooking." Jacob said  
"Awesome, but I don't know if I can eat after all this." I said

"Just try to stay calm. I'll tell you everything you need to know about werewolves and vamps." Jake said "First, if one of the wolves starts shaking really bad, back the h3ll up because he's p!ssed off and is getting ready to phase. Its dangerous when were mad because we lose our tempers and can't control them. As for the vamps, just watch that one Jasper... he's ok but still not as in control as the rest. OH and don't get a cut in front of them, unless its carlisle."  
ON the walk back to Jacob's House he told me all about werewolves, imprinting,vampires in general and then about the Cullen family. Hard to believe Bella was Marrying one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

We ate supper with Billy then Jake took me back to Charlie's house.

Jacob sat on the swing and I took a place by him. He turned toward me, ran his fingers through my hair and began to move his head, slowly, toward mine. He closed his eyes and I did the same. Before I knew it his hot lips were against mine. He then placed his hands on my waist, continuing to kiss me the whole time.  
1...  
2...  
3...  
4...  
5...  
6...  
7 seconds pasted and then he pulled away.  
"I-Uhh- I'm sorry." Jacob said "That was too soon." he said getting to his feet. I grabbed his over sized hand, he was not leaving yet.  
"Don't be sorry. It was not too soon. Sit." I said and he did.  
We sat for about 5 more minutes. I sat with my head laid upon his chest, he had his arms around me. It was so cozy!... he's extremely warm... hot in more ways than one.  
"Well, I'd love to stay here with you but I need to go before dad starts worrying." Jacob said  
"oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said getting up. He stood after me and pulled me in for a final hug, then he left. Good god I fell for him fast.  
I went inside and noticed Charlie was asleep in the recliner and dad was sprawled across the couch... I headed up stairs. When I got to Bella's room the door was closed. I was nervous about what could be going on in there... I tapped on the door and then it opened. Edward of course opened it.  
"Are you two... uhhh busy?" I asked  
"Not the way you think. Were just talking." Edward said. "About you. Come in please." He said motioning to the bed. I went in and sat by Bella.  
"So y'all were talking about me?" I asked  
"Yes." Edward said "I read Jacob's mind and saw he told you all about us, like Alice guessed."  
"Yeah he did." I said. I really hate this guy. Why was he in Bella's room when her dad was asleep?  
"And you two are a couple now." Edward stated  
"Yes." I said  
"Hmm." He moaned. 'Hmm what!' I thought."I'm just thinking about how things will be now that Jacob is in love with you and not Bella. Its quite interesting."  
"You just read my mind, didn't you?" I asked. He was actually amused  
"See I can't really help it. I hear every one's thoughts. I don't have to try to read your mind I just hear what you think just like if you Had said it aloud." He explained. Dude, he is so weird. I see why Jacob doesn't like them.  
Bella questioned me about how Jacob and I met and imprinted. She asked about my life in Wyoming. Before I knew it, it was past 12am...  
"I really need to get some sleep. Jacob is coming in the morning to pick me up." I said, grabbing my PJ's. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and changed. I went back to Bella's room and Edward was still there.  
"Mack, I think you should know I stay here at night." Edward said  
"Does charlie know? Don't you have a House?" I asked, sounding fairly rude  
"Yes I do have a house and no Charlie doesn't know. My kind don't sleep so I stay as a protector for Bella." Edward said  
"This day just keeps getting weirder." I said pulling the covers back and climbing in my bed. "So I guess you'll be here all night watching us sle- Wait! Were you here last night too?"  
"Yes I was, I came in through the window once you were asleep." Edward said. Great, now I can't even sleep! "Don't worry, I won't kill you in your sleep." Edward said  
"I really him being able to read my mind." I said to Bella. Edward chuckled. I laid down and began thinking of Jacob. It was easier to sleep thinking about his cheerful smile and seeing it tomorrow.  
~*~The next Day~*~  
"CRAP!" I yelled. I rolled off the bed and onto the floor, successfully hitting my head on the came over to help me up, he didn't say anything just extended his hand to me and pulled me up. I smiled to thank him. I' hate to be the one who made Charlie aware of him staying up here at night.  
'Knock, knock', someone tapped on the door. Edward hid in the closet while I answered the door, holding my head.  
"Yes?" I asked seeing dad at the door.  
"What just happened!" Dad asked  
"I fell off the bed and hit my head and it hurt." I said rubbing my head.  
"You ok?" He asked  
"Yeah." I answered  
"good. Jacob is downstairs waiting on you." Dad said leaving. I looked at the clock. "9:07am"  
"Tell him I'll be down in like 10 minutes!" I said running to my bag and whipping out all my things and making a run for the shower. Bella was still sleeping. I rushed the shower and vigorously towel dried my hair. I quickly dressed, pulled my hair up and literally ran downstairs. I slowed down when I got the bottom.  
I glanced at the clock. "9:19am"  
"Hey Jacob. Sorry I made you wait!" I said  
"Its cool." Jacob said standing and walking to the door and holding it for me.  
"Wait just a minute." dad said.. "What time will you be home?"  
"I'll have her back early." Jacob said  
"Curfew is 10:30." Dad said  
"Am or PM?" Jacob joked  
"PM. Now lets go." I said

I walked through the door and to the vehicle Jacob had driven. A 1970's model ford pickup. He opened the door and offered his arm as support to me. I climbed in and then before I knew it he was beside me.  
"Sorry I was late this morning. I just over slept I guess." I started to explain  
"I figured you would. Especially after finding out where Edward spends his nights." Jacob said  
"Yeah it made it hard to sle- Wait, how did you know I knew about that?" I asked  
"He told me. Ya know he's not a half bad guy... when he's not stealing your girl that is." Jacob said with a grin. I guess this whole imprinting thing had made allot of stuff different. He used to hate Edward, to the point of wanting to kill him, and now they are talking like civilized people.  
"Oh... I never knew what it was like to have someone watch you sleep... now I do. Its freaking creepy!" I said  
"Is it?" Jacob asked  
"Yeah!" I said "If my husband ever just sits up and watches me sleep I'll sock him one." I said. "I don't know how Bella deals with that. Its weird. Then theres the whole he's a vampire thing."  
"I know what you mean... Its just odd." Jacob said "Do you like dares?"  
"Uhh depends." I said  
"Oh. Well I have a dare for you." Jacob said. Please dare me to kiss you! Please!  
"Ok, shoot." I said  
"I dare you to ask Bella how it is kissing a vampire." Jacob said. You crap head!  
"Ok, I will!" I said then I started thinking about it..."Ewww!"  
"What?" Jacob asked alarmed  
"I'm just thinking about how it would be to kiss Edward,... Nasty! I don't want a vampire kiss. GROSS!" I said. Jacob laughed at me. "Who would want to kiss someone who drinks blood?"  
"Bella." Jacob said still laughing  
"Oh yeah..." I said "Gross..." I whispered.  
"Question. Vampire kiss or werewolf kiss?" Jacob asked blushing on the last part of the question  
"Hmm that's a tough one. Blood sucker or doggie breath?" I said sarcastically. Jacob must not have caught my joking tone. "I'm joking, Jake. I would much rather kiss a werewolf than a vampire." I said sliding to the middle and holding his arm between both of mine.  
"Doggie breath? I have dog breath!" Jacob said "Do you have any mints?"  
"You don't have dog breath! I was joking." I said "And no I don't have any mints."  
"Oh ok." Jacob still seemed like his feelings were hurt. I looked to make sure he wasn't doing that shaking thing he told me about and he wasn't. I sat up, leaned over and kissed his cheek while he continued to drive.  
"Personally, I think werewolves are amazing. So far I think they are nice, sweet, caring and handsome. Oh and their also awesome kissers." I said. Jacob pulled the truck over... what the hell did I say?  
He put his muscular arms around me, pulling me onto his lap and cradling me like a baby. The whole time I was trying to figure out what he was doing, what was happening, what'd I do?  
"To soon?" Jacob asked catching onto my concerned face.  
"I don't know... what are doing?" I asked. Jacob let a smile touch his lips and answered  
"I was planning on cuddling and kissing." Jacob said  
"Oh." I said trying not to sound excited. "No its not too soon. Actually the timing is perfect!"  
"Good." Jacob said pressing his hot lips to mine. At that very moment rain began to fall from the sky, splashing the windshield and making for a very romantic setting. I kissed Jacob back, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself up a little. He was sitting in the drivers seat with me on his lap, parked along side a curvy mountian road. Rain was pouring down, so much so that we could barely see through the windshield.  
To me it seemed like it was getting hotter. In more than one way . I unzipped my jacket and Jacob helped pull it off. I ran my fingers through his hair and he rubbed my back. Then he pulled away abruptly.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked out of breath. Jacob carefully picked me up and placed on the seat next to him.  
"Don't move." He said  
"Why?" I asked  
"Vampire." He answered. "Its the same scent we've been following for weeks."  
If I thought I was nervous about kissing Jacob like we just had you can only imagine how I was now.  
"You know the way to my house don't you?" He asked  
"Where are you going?" I asked  
"To kill a vampire." Jacob said. "Now answer my question."  
"Yeah I do." I said  
"Drive the truck there and tell my dad that I caught the scent by the turn off to the river and tell him to let Sam and the others know. When you get to my house go in and stay in, I swear I will come and get you when its safe." Jacob said  
"Ok." I said as Jacob began to open the door I grabbed his shirt. "Be careful." I said  
"Always am. Now go." He said. I released his shirt and he closed the door. I drove to house as fast as I could... about 70 MPH.  
When I got to the Black residents I went inside as Jacob instructed.  
"Mr. Black?" I called  
"Mac?" He asked rolling out of the back bedroom.  
"Yeah. Jacob told me to come here. He said he was going after a vampire... something about a scent he had been tracking for weeks." I explained "He said for me to stay here and he'd come get when he was done."  
"OK that's fine. Make yourself at home." Billy said. He seemed completely comfortable with the fact that his son is off chasing after a vampire. That was just a wee bit odd to me but whatever.  
I plopped down on the couch and began chewing my nails out of habt.  
"Are you nervous?" Billy asked  
"A little." I said  
"You'll get used to having a boyfriend who is a werewolf that kills vampires." Billy said smiling.  
"Boyfriend? is that what I'm supposed to call him now?" I asked  
"Isn't that what all the kids call it now?" Billy asked  
"Yeah I guess." I said "I've never really been into the dating or whatever." We were silent then I spoke.  
"Mr. Black- never mind." I said when he looked at me.  
"What were you going to say?" Billy asked  
"I was going to ask if its normal for me to worry about Jacob but I thought that would sound dumb so I said never mind." I said. He just laughed at me. Honestly I didn't see the humor in it.  
About that time I felt a cool breeze come from the now open door, I looked at Jacob was coming in with 2 other guys.  
"So, how did it go?" Billy asked  
"Didn't get her." One of the other guys said. "Uhh hello?"  
"Hi." I said.  
"Quil, this is Mac." Jacob said  
"Ooh" Quil said  
"Shut up." Jacob said  
"Hi Mac, I'm Embry. Jacob, Quil and I are friends." He introduced himself while Jacob gave Quil a look. "So how do you like being an imprintee?" Quil chimed in  
"Fine... so far." I said. This one could get annoying.  
"Hmm. Really? You like being Jacob's girlfriend?" Quil asked  
"Quil!" Embry said. Jacob blushed bright red at the word and looked like he could rip Quils off his shoulders.  
"Yes actually I do." I said trying to cheer Jake up.  
"Wow... I thought you'd hate him. I mean when he told me he imprinted I was thinking "Poor girl." then he said your name was Mac and I was like "It is a she isn't it?" but now I see you are a girl so I'm not worrying about Jake here anymore." Quil said. I thought I heard Jacob growl but couldn't be sure  
"You know, that's not the first time I've heard that. Kind of funny how everyone assumes I'm a guy, isn't it?" I said. Quil was getting on my nerves. "As for feeling bad for me, you shouldn't. Jacob is a gentleman and so far has proven to be a really good boyfriend. Much better than my last." I mumbled the last part, hoping no one caught that.  
"Anyway." Jacob spoke up "Embry we need to go by your place to buy some parts if you have them."  
"Oh yeah. I've got allot over there... you may want to bring a trailer." Embry said.  
"Do you have a body for a 1990's model Chevy truck?" Jacob asked  
"Yeah, 3 actually." Embry replied  
"What'd I tell you? He has everything!" Jacob said smiling at me. I just giggle a little.  
Jacob told his dad he'd be back at about 4pm and we left. I sat in between Jacob and Embry in the single bench seat pick up... boy was it warm there.  
"I've got a question about werewolves or shapshifters, whichever you call yourselves." I said  
"Werewolves, it sounds cooler." Jacob grinned  
"OK, why are you all so hot?" I said. But it came out wrong.  
"Hot like looks or body temperature?" Jacob asked after laughing at me.  
"Well I was talking about body temperature." I said blushing. Jacob noticed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his chest slightly.  
"We don't really know why our body temperature is so high. Its just is!" Embry tried to explain.  
"I wonder if it has to with the fact that canines body temperature is higher than humans so werewolves take that away from the wolf part." I said

"No, but y'all weigh like 3 or 4 times as much as them so maybe size comes into play too." I said  
"Mac, do you want to be a vet or something?" Jacob asked  
"Actually yes." I said "How did you know?"  
"I can just tell you know allot about animals." He said  
"Oh."  
"And you seem to like them too." Jacob said  
"There is the answer to Quils question!" Embry exclaimed  
"What?" I asked  
"He asked why I thought you and Jacob imprinted and I said I don't know. Now I do; you like animals so much you have to have a boyfriend who can turn into a giant dog!" Embry said  
"Well it is pretty awesome." I said jokingly  
"Nice." Jacob said shaking his head slightly. We all laughed and before we knew it we were at Embry's house.  
Jacob led around and showed me the parts he was going to get. We got the parts we needed for the transmission from Embry then went onto a small town just outside of Port Angeles to look for the rest of the parts. Jacob arranged for Embry to drop off one of the truck bodies at his house tonight. We took the burgundy one because it was was in the best shape and looked like it would be easier to work with. It had some parts already with it so that made it easier to rebuild.  
In the next junkyard we found things like axels and batteries. As well as spark plugs and a radiator. We didn't know for sure if all the parts would fit but Jake said we'd try.  
After about 4 hours of searching for parts we headed back to La Push. Jacob said he was getting hungry; I had to admit I was too. So we stopped at the diner and got a burger on the way through forks... Jacob actually got three but that's beside the point.  
*Back at Jacob's garage.*  
"Hmm." I said out loud by accident  
"Whats wrong?" Jacob asked  
"Huh?" I said not realizing I had said it aloud.  
"You went "hmm" and I was wondering if something was wrong" Jacob said, wiping his hands on the grease rag.  
"Nothings wrong. I was just thinking about how fast our relationship is moving... Its just kind of... umm whats the word? odd, strange, weird, out of the ordinary." I said  
"Does that bother you?" He asked  
"Not really bothers me its just shocking. Its like I've known you for years and its only been a day and a half" I explained.  
"Oh..." Jacob said acting as if I had three heads.  
" 'Oh' what?" I asked  
"Nothing." Jacob said taking a deep breath then standing to face me "Look, if things are moving too fast for you I swear I'll slow down." Jacob said placing one of his hands on my shoulder.  
"How about this, you continue with everything you've been doing and IF I ever feel like I need to, I will slow you down. OK?"  
"OK fine." Jacob said seeming a little happier. I grabbed his hand that was on shoulder and gently placed it on my hip, then took a small step forward just to be closer to him. Jacob instinctively put his other hand on my other hip. I placed my hands on his shoulder blades. At that moment a slow song came on and we began to sway back and forth. Everything was perfect. I forgot about our conversation. All that mattered at that point was Jacob and I being close.

"Mac?" Jacob said  
"Yes?"  
"Never mind.. its stupid." Jacob said  
"There are no stupid questions only stupid people." I said looking up at him to smile.  
"Its not important." He said letting go of me and continuing to work on the truck.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Nope." Jacob said  
"OK then." I said and sighed.  
*~* At 10:07pm*~*  
"What time is it?" I asked  
"Uhh" Jacob said looking for a clock "!0:07pm... Crap!"  
"Damn it! Its past curfew. I gotta get home." I said  
"Yeah I know. Get in the truck. I'm going to wash my hands then I'll be there." Jacob said. I nodded and started making my way to the truck.  
I heard something in the brush but figure it was just a deer and forgot about it. I kept walking to the truck, now half way across the yard, when I got a sense that there was someone or something watching me. I looked behind me thinking I'd see Jacob but instead all I saw was the awkward darkness and shadows from trees flashing. I began walking faster, thinking my mind was just playing tricks on me. Then I heard a low growl and saw what I thought was Jacob in wolf form. I was utterly stunned, I stared at the beast like creature in awe. The Jacob wolf walked closer to the woods where the noise was coming from. He began crouching slightly then tossed his head towards the truck and looked at me with worried eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

I ran to the truck, thinking that was what he wanted. At the moment my feet moved across the earth I heard a crash I looked over my shoulder while running and saw a girl. A girl with flame red, curly hair past her waist. She was half crouched while she and Jacob Had a stare down. I looked away and ran to the truck faster. Once there I slammed the door and looked out the window, only to see the redheaded beast staring at me with her deep blood red eyes. The next thing I saw was Wolfy Jacob go for her, she leaped into one tree and then to another. She moved so fast my eyes couldn't keep up with her.

I blinked and she was gone and there was 7 wolves in the yard surrounding Jacob. 4 of them ran off after the creature when the other three looked at Jacob. I was worried he was hurt. The black wolf looked at me and seemed to say something to Jacob. Jacob ran into the woods, opposite of the direction the 4 wolves took and then within 30 seconds came out a human again. He waved to the other wolves and made his way to the truck.  
"What in f*cking hell was that!" I nearly screamed when he got in.  
"That was the vampire we've been following." Jacob said "She's getting way too bold. I know she knows I;m a wolf but she comes here anyway!" Jacob was getting upset, I could tell. His hands began to shake rapidly then I remembered what he said about that.  
"Jacob, calm down. Your starting to shake." I said  
"Sorry" He said looking down at his hands as he pulled the truck out. "She was hunting you, Mac. I can't take that."  
"Me? What'd I do to her!" I yelled "All I was doing was walking to the truck!"  
"Yeah, well this vampire has a thing with Bella and Edward and probably smelled them on you." Jacob said  
"What do you mean 'a thing' with Bella and Edward?" I asked.  
"Edward killed her mate, James. So now she wants to kill Bella to get revenge." Jacob said  
"Why'd Edward kill him?" I asked  
"James was a tracker. According to Bella, his clan, he, the red head and another, showed up one night when the Cullen's were having a family baseball night. He smelled Bella, knew she was human and wanted her. Edward said no he couldn't have her and that pissed him off. So he began tracking Bella. Eventually it led to a fight between the Cullen's and him and Edward got to do the honors off burning him" Jacob explained.  
"So she wants to kill me too?" I asked  
"Not the same way she wants to kill Bella. She was hungry so she hunted you." Jacob said  
"Oh..." I said. We were silent for a while then Jacob spoke.  
"Mac, I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't smell Victoria because if I did I never would have left you alone. She must have been running through the reservation and smelled a non-Indian human and decided she wanted you." Jacob said "I'm really sorry!"  
"Its fine. You didn't know." I said "Did the other wolves go to find her?"  
"Yeah they did." Jacob said grabbing my hand. "After I drop you off I'm going to help them."  
"Jacob, promise me you'll be careful." I said  
"I promise." He said  
"Don't just say it to make me happy, mean it. Swear to me you won't do anything reckless. Swear that if something looks too dangerous then you get another pack member to help you, please?" I begged. Jacob seemed shocked at first.  
"I swear I will do everything in my power to stay safe." Jacob said  
The rest of the ride back to the Swan house he explained more about normal Vampires to me and told me in detail what happened to Bella. He also told me about what his job as a wolf is; that's to make sure that people are safe from Vampires. Especially Quiliettes.  
When we pulled into Charlie's drive way Jacob got out. I saw my dad peering through the window waiting.  
"You go. I've got this." I whispered as he helped me out.  
"No, I'll stay and explain." Jacob said. Dad opened the door and came out.  
"Do you have any idea what time it is, Mackenzie Lynn Mathews?" dad asked  
"No I do not." I said, wow full name! This is not a good sign.  
"It is 10:49pm. You were supposed to be back at 10." He said  
"Its my fault sire. I was telling her things about the truck and explaining how parts work. Its something I enjoy telling people about so when I talk about I lose track of time. And in Mac's defense she didn't have a watch." Jacob said. It sounded good to me but I didn't think dad would go for it.  
"I see." Was all dad could say. "Jacob, you go on home and I'll call your father after I speak with my daughter."  
"Yes sir. Bye Kenzie." Jacob said waving to me.  
"Bye Jake!" I said  
"Alright go up to your bedroom. I'll call you down when I'm ready." Dad said. He seemed disappointed about something. Like something had happened but he wouldn't tell me what. I went up to the room I was sharing with Bella and plopped down on my cot.  
"Mac!" I heard a voice say from the window.  
"Jacob?" I asked  
"Yeah. I just wanted to say that if your not grounded give me a call and we'll work on the truck again." Jacob said. "Oh here's my number." He held out an envelope for me.  
"OK thanks." I said shocked he was in here. "Did you come in through the window?" I asked  
"Yeah actually I did. Edward let me in." I looked around and didn't see Edward or Bella.  
"OK well goodnight." I said  
"Night, sleep tight!" Jacob said climbing out of the window.  
About that time Bella came in and sat on her bed. Then I heard something in the tree outside Bella's window. Edward.  
"Hello ladies." Edward greeted us.  
"Hi." I said  
"Hey Edward." Bella said. He went and sat next to Bella.  
"How did you let Jacob in?" I asked Edward  
"Oh I was reading his mind and he was upset that he might see you for awhile so I jumped out of the window and told him to go through and wait for you." Edward explained.  
"Of course. More creepy stuff that shouldn't exist." I muttered.  
"Jacob was thinking about the encounter with Victoria. Apparently now she wants you dead too." Edward said  
"WHAT?" I screamed  
"Shhh." Edward hissed.  
"Mackenzie Lynn, come here." I heard dad called.  
"Wish me luck." I said heading for the door.  
"He's not very mad, just confused." Edward said as I left. His mind reading could come in handy.  
"Yes sir?" I said when I got the living room. I could feel my stomach from being nervous about what he was going to say.  
What if he said I couldn't see Jacob anymore? What if he won't let us be alone anymore? What if he makes my curfew 5pm? What if I'm grounded for 2 months? What ifs kept rolling through my mind.  
"You know what you did tonight, staying out past curfew, is not allowed. I'm disappointed in you, Mackenzie. You really let me down this time. I thought you'd be able to what your told and follow rules better than this. If your mom were here right now, she'd be very upset." Dad went on trying to make me feel ashamed of myself. It didn't work. I had nothing wrong so why would it work.  
"So whats my punishment?" I asked  
"When your with Jacob you have to make sure Billy and I both know where you are and what your doing. I don't care if you two decide to the beach for a couple minutes you better let us know. And if you miss curfew again your grounded for a month. Are we clear?"  
"Loud and clear." I said going back upstairs. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be.  
"How did it go?" Bella asked  
"Better than I thought it would. I'm not grounded and can still see Jacob." I said smiling.  
"Good. You wanna tell her or should I?" Bella asked Edward  
"I will." Edward said  
"Tell me what?"  
"See my sister Alice heard about you and Jacob and she wants to meet you. She told me to invite you over to our house for a slumber party tomorrow night with her and Bella." Edward said

"Sounds awesome." I said  
"She's going to use as a Guinea pig for her endless beauty tests." Edward said.  
"Cool, maybe I'll learn something." I said laying back on the cot.  
"OK. I'll call Alice." Edward said whipping out his phone and dialing a number so fast I didn't even see his fingers move.  
"She said she'll come... I even warned her... Uhuh... OK... Bye." Eward said

"Alice is, of course, excited." Edward said faking worried. His emotions were so easy to read... I could almost tell what he was thinking but not quite.

"Oh sweet." I said

"No. Its not. When she's excited she goes WAY over board on hair, make up and she buys clothes- Lots of them." Bella said

"Ok..." I said. Alice seems nice so whats the big deal with her wanting to make us look half as good as her? I really didn't get it.

I laid back on my cot and quickly fell into dreamland. I didn't really have a dream, it was more like pictures of the previous day flashing through my mind. I saw Jake, and Billy and Victoria with her glowing red eyes. I saw Jacob transform, er excuse me, Phase into a wolf. I saw the others come and help. I saw Edward talking on the phone to Alice. But the most disrupting, concerning and bothersome picture was the one of my dad looking so angered, so disappointed and let down.

I woke up the next morning to the alarm clock buzzing. I began reaching over both sides of the bed looking for the button. Instead of finding the alarm clock I found a glass of water which I proceeded to knock on the floor. I have got to be more careful in the morings. Edward cleaned the water from the navy carpet so I could go shower. He muttered something that sounded like "Go on. I know you wnat to see the mutt." but I couldn't be sure.

I quickly showered and dressed. Once done I jogged down stairs, I peeked out the window to see the cruiser was gone.

"Our dads left at dawn to go fishing." Bella said scaring me.

"Oh ok. Mind if I use the phone?" I asked

"No, go right ahead." Bella said taking a seat at the dining room table while Edward fixed her somethign to eat.

I dialed Jacob's number fast and waited nervously for him to answer.

"Hello." I heard a gruff voice say, it was Billy.

"Hey Mr. Black. Is Jacob around?" I asked

"He's not here." Billy said, then I heard a knock at the door. Edward answered it, he seems like her servant or something.

"Oh, well tell him I called." I siad as I saw Jacob walk through the door. Edward greeted him with "Good morning Mogrel." I just rolled my eyes. "Actually don't bother. Jacob just walked in."

"I thought he would."

"Well thnaks. Bye!" I siad.

"What were you doing?" Jacob asked nonchalant.

"Calling you just as you requested." I said walking into his arms for a bear hug... or could we call it a wolf hug? Jacob smiled and let out a happy laugh. "Why are you here? I thought you'd wait for my call."

"I have been here all morning waiting for you to wake up." Jacob said running his warm hand up and down my back

"Ok now you sound like a stalker." I joked

"No see, we were patrolling the whole area and Sam thought it would be a good idea for me to stay here since the redhead's little stunt last night." Jacob explained "He was going to send Collin and Seth but I volunteered."

"Aww how sweet!" I said, then my stomach growled and totally ruined the sweet moment we were having.

"Hungry?" Jacob asked

"Guess I am." I said blushing.

"Come on." He said leading me to the kitchen.

When we got there we saw Edward cooking what appeared to be eggs, bacon and toast.

"I'm making breakfast if you two are hungry." Edward said

"Wow thanks!" I said "Jeez Bella, you sure know how to pick 'em." I joked taking a seat by Bella. Bella didn't seem to know how to take me sometimes, but then again most people don't. She was kind of reserved and shy towards me. She almost seemed to hate me in a way. I wonder if she was mad about Jake and I being imprinted or whatever you'd call it.

After breakfast I went outside and sat on the porch. Jacob offered to do the dishes. I heard the door close behind me, I looked and it was Edward.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Edward asked

"eh sure." I said. He came and sat by me.

"I was listenign to your thoughts this morning." Edward said

"Ya know thats rude right?"

"Sorry." Edward said fakly. "But anyway I think Bella liked having him all in love with her, even though it hurt him. I honestly think that if I hadn't came back then she would have eventually had a relatioship with him. But thats beside the point. I just thought you'd like to know."

"Where exactly do you stand on the imprinting?" I asked

"Exactly where you thought. I'm happy with it. Even though Jacob and I are supposed to be enemeys I'm happy for him. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to hear his thoughts. Thats where this whole mind reading thing can really suck, when someone's depressed and you heard the things they think." Edward said

"Oh ok..." I said

"Hey." Jacob said "Whats going on?" He asked concerned

"Just having a little chitchat." Edward said rising to go back in the house. Jacob stared at him. "Don't worry. I wasn't even thinking about hurting her." Good lord, what is Jacob thinking? I thought

"Mack, to answer your question. He was thinking that I was eiter trying to talk you out of being on the "werewolf side" or that I was going to kill you." Edward said. Jacob's face turned red and his hands started to shake.

"Jacob, look t your hands." I said

"Sorry." He said taking a deep breath and calming down "Ready to go work on your truck?"

"Of course!" I said smiling


End file.
